The new doctor
by Peach445
Summary: The Heelers try to match Tom up with the new doctor. Set in Season 13


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters apart from Gabby.

**Summary: **There's a new doctor at the Mt Thomas hospital and Tom slowly falls for her.

Jonesy and Amy are at their desk working on a case. Joss and Kelly are out on patrol. Susie and Matt are sorting out the property cage and Alex is sitting at his desk doing paper work, whilst Tom is in his office scribbling frantically while on the phone. He hangs up. The phone rings at the station, but no one gets up to get it. Tom walks out of his office and looks around

Tom: No, don't worry everyone I will get it.

Alex looks at him rather vacantly.

Tom: Mt Thomas police station Senior Sergeant Croydon speaking. We'll be there right away.

He puts down the phone and walks into the CI office.

Tom: Fox, Jones there's a man at the hospital with a bullet wound but he won't say how he's got it.

Amy: We'll get down there right away boss.

Jonesy and Amy leave crossing paths with Joss and Kelly who walk into the station rather noisily.

Tom: Are you two still in kindergarten?

Kelly: No boss.

Tom: Well there really isn't a need to enforce a quiet time is there.

Matt leans against the doorframe arms folded

Matt: Who's enforcing a quiet time?

Joss: The boss, he reckons we act like kindergartens.

Matt: Oh, will it affect all of us?

Joss: Don't know, will it boss?

Tom: It will if you keep idle chitchat up.

The boss turns into his office, slams the door and sits at his desk.

Kelly: Well someone hasn't been taking their happy pills.

Tom: I heard that

Joss: Or getting any

Tom: Peroni!

A loud bang is heard from the property cage.

Matt: Uh oh.

He looks behind him and grimaces. Joss and Kelly begin to snigger, Tom opens his office door and Susie appears next to Matt looking rather flustered.

Tom: What on earth happened?

Matt: Nothing boss, absolutely nothing.

Tom: Why don't I believe you?

Matt: How can you not trust a face like mine?

Tom: Very easily

Tom retreats to his office and draws the blinds.

Joss: Must want some quiet time himself. What happened Susie?

Susie: The selves may have collapsed.

Kelly: May have?

Susie: Okay maybe they have, but they were old.

Joss: No they weren't. They haven't been around as long as the boss.

Kelly: Joss sorry to burst your bubble but if it's been around as long as the boss it's ancient.

Tom opens his office door.

Joss: Hey Kell don't say things like that about the boss.

Tom: Who's been saying what about me?

Joss: Oh Kelly she's just been paying you out.

Tom: Were you the teacher's pet at school?

Joss: I was the cool kid actually. I was very cool.

Kelly: Just like now hey Joss

Joss: Yeah, just like now

Tom: I think she was joking Peroni

Joss looks deflated and banishes himself to the mess room and Kelly follows him. Tom sits down at Kelly's desk. Jonesy and Amy walk back into the station. Jonesy has a big grin across his face.

Alex: What's so funny?

Jonesy: The new doctor

Alex: This new doctor?

Jonesy: Is the hottest thing I've ever seen

Alex: Don't let Susie hear you say that

Tom looks up from the computer and over at Jonesy and Alex.

Tom: What did you just say?

Alex: I said that Susie has a cat

Tom looks at them in disbelief but returns to the computer

Alex: So?

Jonesy: Her name's Gabby. Brown, wavy shoulder length hair, brown eyes, very slim, would come up to about the bosses shoulders, she's originally comes from Sydney, incredible dress sense, great sense of humour, but…

Alex: There's a but?

Jonesy: Yeah, not that I have a problem with older women or anything but she's out of our league.

Tom: Are you two discussing work?

Alex: Yes boss

Tom looks up from the computer and stares at them for a while.

Tom: I don't believe you.

Alex: Trust us

Tom returns to the computer.

Jonesy: As I was saying nothing against older women but hey, forty four years old is a bit to much near the bosses age.

Alex: That's a bummer. She sounds hot.

Amy: The bad thing is she caught on to Jonesy's assessment of her so you two can't make excuses to go and perve.

Alex: How on earth did you get caught?

Jonesy: Well I don't really know

Amy: Oh the fact that your tongue was hanging out of your mouth didn't have anything to do with it.

Tom walked over from Kelly's desk when he noticed that Jonesy and Amy were back.

Tom: Did you get anything out of him?

Amy: His name's Gary and that's about it. He insists he fell, after that all we heard was his screaming.

Tom: What? Jones didn't?

Amy: No nothing like that. The new doctor was numbing his head ready for suturing.

Jonesy: That guy's a sook, who screams at a needle.

Tom: Well obviously he does.

Alex: This new doctor is apparently hot as well.

Tom: Jones do you ever think with your head?

Jonesy: I was. As I was looking at her I was thinking 'The boss probably wouldn't mind her. I should ask her out for him.'

Tom: I don't need match making thank you.

Tom turned to walk to the mess room but turned to look at Jonesy.

Tom: You didn't actually ask her out for me, did you?


End file.
